


[Save]

by Maiku



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: POV Second Person, not sure how this is going to go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiku/pseuds/Maiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk has a long journey ahead. Avoiding discouragement and, well, monsters out for their blood will no doubt be the chore of a lifetime.</p>
<p>But that makes it all the more important to reflect, and stack up on determination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Save]

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hi. Welcome. 
> 
> Two things, before I begin. First. I'm really sorry about the summary for this fic. It's bad. :) Secondly, this is my first fic in a looooooooong time. I would say that because of that, I might be a bit rusty, but to be honest I wasn't too good back in the day either so, haha...
> 
> So, this is an idea that I haven't been able to get out of my head. It's also an idea I find difficult to explain, but here goes. One of my favorite little tidbits about Undertale is how you're given a small anecdote with (almost) every save. I saw them as little snapshots into Frisk's mind, and I love them. I wanted to try my hand at expanding on these little moments, and thus this fic was born. Or, at least one chapter has been born. If all goes well, I'll write on some other save points. Ideally, I'd like to write them following the events of the game.
> 
> Because I'm "rusty", updates will probably be fairly slow. Apologies in advance if you actually become interested in this. I also decided to write this in the second person on pure whim, so let me know what you think about that. Enjoy!

Your heart is still beating in your chest. 

It was both a nuisance, and a miracle that you simply could not ignore. It had come so close to stopping, after all. Just moments before at that. By a flower.

Your fingers are buried into the fabric of the striped shirt you were wearing, right over your heart. With every thud, you mentally whisper assurances to yourself. And with every thud, you take a step into the darkness that has been enveloping you for a while now. You find yourself longing for the sight of the bed of flowers that had cushioned your fall into this place. At the time, the shocking yellow of their petals had been alarming, despite their having saved you. An irrational uneasiness had welled up inside you, and found it unbearable to stay there any longer. Before you knew it, you were stumbling off of it and into the darkness, scattering yellow petals in all directions.

Now, nothing would have made you happier than to see them again. To slice through the dark with the comforting yellow that had saved you. But if you turned around now, would that flower reappear? What was its name… Flowey? Would it make your heart cease for good this time?

You bit your lip and quickened your steps. There was no way you could turn around. But you did not have to. Your eyes (you just now realize they were damp with tears) refocus themselves on the figure walking ahead of you just a few steps away. Her towering form moves at an even pace. She was probably doing this for you, so that you would not have the added weight of rushing on your rattled shoulders. Occasionally, she would glance over her shoulder back at you and set you with a smile. How, you mused, something that had the face of a goat could comfort you with a look like that was beyond your understanding. 

But you had entered a world that was beyond anyone’s understanding. So maybe there was no use in thinking about it. Maybe you could take that reassurance, that warmth she had given you without worrying. Similar thoughts flood your mind, and you almost feel like it was okay to relax. Your fingers loosen on your shirt ever so slightly.  
But. You drop your eyes again as another thought occurs to you, blasting away all the others. You recalled the trusting smile that Flowey had worn as you took those first few steps into this new world. A t a loss, you had grasped at that smile for dear life. Trusted it. Trusted it enough to allow those "love pellets" to ram right into your newly exposed soul. 

Were smiles something you could not trust here? Maybe they were simply tools for monsters. You had been taught about how vastly different they were from humans. How they were scary and horrible. This should not have been much of a surprise. But disappointment, and now apprehension as you steal glances at your monster guide, still weighs heavily on you.

This monster (Toriel, you remembered, and repeated in your head a few times) led you through an elaborate doorway colored a rustic lavender. It looked imposing, but not as imposing as the view that was visible beyond it. As you stepped through, you could not help but stare, open mouthed, at the structure looming over you. It looked ancient, which only added to the pressure it seemed to emanate. It was colored the same lavender as the door you had walked in, and you wondered whether the color had faded with age. The entrance was bordered by two lengthy staircases and between them, a pile of red leaves were tucked neatly against a wall. In front of the pile, a few of the leaves had somehow arranged themselves to be shaped in a near perfect square. It was a strange coincidence to be sure, but you hardly had the room in your brain to wonder about it.

You spent a few moments looking around the area, before realizing that Toriel was nowhere to be seen. Panic shot through you. You released the hold on your shirt and looked around wildly, fresh tears springing to your eyes. But not even a second later, you saw her. Your eyes caught the white of her fur and followed it up the right staircase. There, she stood in front of the entrance, still wearing that smile. But even from where you stood, you could see the tinge of concern in her expression from your episode.  
You stand, frozen in place as you stare up at her, and up at the towering ruins. They both contrasted so sharply with each other. Just looking at the structure sends chills along your skin. But looking at Toriel made you feel different. She, too, towered over you, but you feel safe in her shadow. You felt warm, and not so afraid. Trusting her may be a mistake, but as you stand there, staring up at her, you feel as though it was impossible not to.

You straighten yourself up, and allow your eyes to fall back to the base of the ruins’ entrance. You see a small light there that you had not noticed until now. But, strangely, you are not surprised to see it. Silently, you make your way towards it. Your steps were deliberate and firm, briefly free of the fear that had been wracking you before. When you were directly in front of it, you reach out a hand towards it. Immediately, all the tension vanishes from your body. In its place, a new feeling settles in. An indescribable feeling.

You bring your hand away from the light, then turn it over so you could look at your palm. It was still the same old hand. Small and empty. A perfect summary. But you felt different. You clenched it into a fist and looked back up at Toriel. She was wearing a patient smile now, although the concern was still very much there. You smiled back, albeit weakly before starting towards the stairs. With each step, you gradually begin to piece together what this indescribable feeling was. There was still some fear and anxiety mixed in, as well as some unshed tears. But overall…

…you were filled with determination.


End file.
